DE 10 2004 016 859 A1 and DE 10 2009 003 273 A1 disclose aneurysm clips with two rotatably mounted clip parts, each of which comprises one operating arm and one clamping arm. A helical or leg spring is arranged in a central opening of the two clip parts, the spring legs of which are welded to the two clip parts in order to pretension the two clip parts into a closed clip position in which the two clamping arms abut one another.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a surgical clip that can be used in a variety of ways and can, in particular, also be used to connect two vessels.